The Skylady Duo
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: This is a story of how two female Skylanders, Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl, fell in love and became a duo of gassy female Skylanders. WARNING: this story contains some fetish material so if you don't like it don't read it. Also the pic for this story was made by The Starboy on Pixiv
1. Stealth Elf's Morning Routine

Stealth Elf, an elven ninja warrior, was sitting on a couch until she sees the audience (or in this case, the readers)

" _Greetings, I am Stealth Elf, one of the most well known heroes in Skylands, if not the fictional universe, and today I'm here to tell you a tale about how I gained new 'abilities' and started a brand new, sweet life. Just a little warning for you readers, chapters of this story will contain some fetish material, so if you don't like it don't read this at all costs. Anyways, let's begin this story with how I became the new me!"_

A flashback then starts showing, it was a flashback of when she and the rest of the Skylanders celebrating their victory against the Doom Raiders and Kaos (a.k.a the events of Skylanders Trap Team). Then it shows Stealth Elf in the academy's kitchen, doing something she wanted to do since she defeated and trapped Chef Pepper Jack"

" _You see, after defeating and trapping the Doom Raiders, as well as Kaos, I wanted to put Chef Pepper Jack's evil ingredients to some good use. In case you guys don't know, Chef Pepper Jack can make recipes that'll literally make your stomach burn on the inside, so I decided to make a recipe that'll prevent that from ever happening again, I called it 'The Magma Burrito.' My Magma Burritos, were burritos that did contain the beans from Chef Pepper Jack's chili, but fortunately I added melted cheese to cool the beans off a little and to prevent it from burning anyone's stomach."_

It then shows that her first 6 Magma Burritos were ready for a test

" _Since I created these new kinds of burritos I decided to test them by eating the first 6 that I successfully cooked, however instead of burning in my stomach, I began feeling a warm sensation in my butt, in fact my butt started to grow a little bigger thanks to those burritos."_

She went to the mirror to see how big her butt has gotten and and began to admire her new butt-size.

" _When I saw how big my butt has gotten, I thought it actually seemed pretty neat and sexy, but then..."_

Stealth Elf then farted a little for the first time and felt both scared and ashamed.

" _I then realized that the Magma Burritos I created gave me a crazy amount of gas. I was scared and felt ashamed of my gas, so I decided to talk to one of my closest friends and my helpful ninja trainer/teacher, Ninjini!"_

She walks into Ninjini's home in the forest and sees Ninjini playing the piano. While playing, Ninjini saw Stealth Elf and stopped playing.

"Oh oh, hi Stealth Elf, I didn't expect to see you late this evening!" She said as Stealth Elf replies "Ninjini, I need your help with something."

"What is it Elfie?" She asked her most faithful student. "Earlier today I created a new recipe called Magma Burritos, and look at what it gave me..." she said as she turned around and revealed her huge butt to her master.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat butt you've got there Elfie, I'm impressed, did those burritos also give you gas?" She asked with a smile. "Yeah...in fact an incredible amount of it, even I don't know how long it will last...how do I keep this from happening master?" She asked in so much worry.

"Stealth Elf, don't feel bad about having a bigger butt and being gassy, it's natural for a girl to let loose!" Ninjini said, trying to cheer her student up. "Really?" The elven ninja asked in curiosity, "Yeah, in fact as your close friend/teacher, I shall teach you how to use your gas to your advantage and to take pride in it!" She said with glee before Stealth Elf replied "Okay..."

A montage begins that shows different clips of Ninjini training Stealth Elf in the ways of gassiness

" _Thanks to Ninjini's h_ e _lpful advice and training, I started to take pride in my both my gas, and my sexy looking booty. And thanks to some movies I've watched, I decided to redecorate the front yard of my house to make it like a swamp, of course my fellow elf neighbors in the Enchanted Elven Forest helped out in remaking my front yard. Now let's go to an early morning of a day that would make my life even better!"_

December 2nd 2016, it was early in the morning and Stealth Elf was fast asleep in her comfy bed, ever since she changed her ways, she'd always sleep nude. Her alarm clock began ringing before she woke up and punched it off the side table. As she woke up she stretched her bubble butt in the air before she got out of bed. As she yawns she then looks at the clock, it was 6:00 AM, but she usually gets up this early, because it's just enough time for her morning routine.

She goes to the mirror, and turns around with her butt facing the mirror as she smiles passionately and says to her reflection,"Good morning Elfie, your butt is looking sexy today!" before she jiggled her butt a little before sighing with relief. "Well I'd better make myself some breakfast!" She said as she walked to the kitchen with her butt jiggling at each step she took. She cooked herself 20 Magma Burritos and blended up a chocolate milkshake that she poured into a huge jug.

She took her meal to the table and started devouring her breakfast. "Mmmm this is sooo good!" She said as she continued finishing her breakfast for 7 minuets. She was all fueled up for the day, because every day she has to fuel up in order to keep her gas going. "Now for the rest of my routine~" she cooed as she went to her newly improved front yard while the sun began slowly rising from the sky. She was still nude, but she didn't mind, because she likes being naked in her home during the morning, evening, and night.

She pulls out a yoga mat and steps on it before she said "Let the yoga begin!" As she began doing many different yoga poses. You see, in order to keep her butt at the bubbly and plump size that it's at, she always has to do yoga every morning and evening. After several poses she finished it off with a pose she called 'Bottoms Up' where she'd bend down with her butt in the air and let out a toot.

She giggled a little bit before she got off the yoga mat and stood up before she said "Time to get stinky~" She then began slowly swaying her bubble butt side to side while humming as she began farting. Her green gas clouds began spreading throughout her front yard, she was enjoying every second of what she was doing, swaying her butt and farting to her heart's desire.

Then she stopped for a moment and began walking to the mud pit for the last of her morning routine. She slowly stepped into the warm, bubbly mud as she sighed in so much relief. "How I love a morning mud bath~" she said as she farted to start making some big bubbles before she continued her statement, "Especially when I eat 20 Magma Burritos and get gas from it, then the real fun begins~" As she continued making huge bubbles in the mud with her gas she then said "If only there was someone who'd join me and shared my passion..." After feeling a little sad, she continued enjoying herself while wallowing in the mud and still farting.

We now cut back to Stealth Elf on the couch

" _Even though that morning was a great morning, later in that day would be so much better for me, it was the start of a duo that included me and my girlfriend Roller Brawl. How did we fall in love? Well that's what happens later in the day of my great morning, but it's also a chapter for another day!"_

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Love Can Stink

" _Welcome to Chapter 2 folks, I'm sure you're all anticipated to find out how Roller Brawl and I fell in love, well now this will be the chapter that shows it, but first let me go over who Roller Brawl is and how I first met and became friends with her."_

A bunch of short flashback clips of how Roller Brawl met Stealth Elf and many other memories of their friendship start showing as Stealth Elf continues narrating

" _Roller Brawl was a good vampire and roller blading champion who wanted to become a Skylander in order to save her 5 older brothers from the clutches of Kaos. When she first came to the academy, she was a little nervous, fortunately I gave her a little tour of the academy and helped her train. So you can say we developed a huge friendship with each other, that was until December 2nd 2016, the day she and I fully fell in love."_

One early morning in Skylanders Academy, Roller Brawl was washing her hands to get ready for the morning training session. She always comes to the academy early in the morning to always get a head start, but while washing her hands she heard humming for some reason. She peek around then saw the shower room where she spotted Stealth Elf, naked and showering. She was humming as she scrubbed her hair then her belly gurgled loudly. She ceased scrubbing as she grabbed her ass, spread her cheek and grunted, ripping a fart.

"Ahh...Hehehe..." she giggled as she sway her ass gently as she continued scrubbing her hair. Her belly gurgled loudly and deeper then she softly sighed as she ripped soft fart.

Roller Brawl stayed silent and began getting turned on by this, she never noticed Stealth Elf's bubble butt before, and now looking at it seemed pretty sexy for Roller Brawl. But then Stealth felt a sharp gurgle in her stomach "Oh no... Ugggnnnn!" She grunted begs gen ripped a monster fart which made Roller slip a little and fall to the ground as Stealth Elf heads it. "Huh? Someone there?" she asked as she walks over and peeks out to see that Roller Brawl was on the floor and a little unconscious. "ROLLER BRAWL!" she screamed as she went to her side and check her head as the pink vampire was still unconscious.

A few hours later, Roller Brawl wakes up a little and softly says "Elfie?" before she found herself in a bedroom. Then Stealth Elf walked in, wearing her normal outfit as she was so relieved to see that Roller Brawl was finally awake and alright. "You're awake. You hit your head hard." she said before sitting down on the bed next to her friend.

"Thanks...sorry I saw you on there, but I...I" she tried explaining before the elven ninja interrupts her statement and said "Shhhh... It's okay. I just couldn't hold it and I was foolish of letting loose a big one. So I told Master Tidepool you won't be able to be at training today and that you'll be staying at my place for recovery"

Then Roller Brawl finally decided to confess her feelings and said "I think I'm in love with you Elfie..." "W-What?" She asked in shock before her friend continued her statement "This morning I saw your big booty that I never noticed before, and I was even more turned on when seeing you fart while in the shower room!" Stealth Elf asked in a bit of a bothered tone "You love me for my gassy butt?" "yeah..." she replied, feeling a little guilty .

"You really love my butt? Roller Brawl... There's so much more of me you'll love about me." She said as she grabbed her shirt and took it off, showing her naked boobs before saying "My boobs are filled with delicious milk, and I have a sweet, sugar lips." She then kneeled over and smooched her lips before telling her close friend "I appreciate your feeling and I'll make you comfortable by doing something very kinky and hot." She walked away with her ass bouncing as she head to the kitchen to make some dinner for Roller and herself*

Roller Brawl then somehow felt better like if all that Stealth Elf said healed her. 6 minutes later, Stealth Elf then came back with a lot of Magma Burritos and two glass mugs of chocolate milkshakes on a sterling silver platter. "What are those?" Roller Brawl asked, "It's our dinner tonight, 50 Magma Burritos for each of us and for drinks, chocolate milkshakes~" she says in a lusty tone as she sits back down on the bed while getting completely nude and showing her huge ass to Roller Brawl.

"Man you're putting me in a kinky mood already~" she said as she gets up and strips her clothes off for Stealth Elf. "Whoa, your butt is almost as big as mine Roller!" She said as she was really impressed before her new girlfriend shouted "Enough chitchat girl, let's dig in and fuel up to make tonight EVEN BETTER THAN EVER BABY~!"

And so they both began pigging out on the 50 Magma Burritos that Stealth Elf cooked for dinner, they even drank the chocolate milkshakes. 7 minuets later they were finished and filled with enough gas to make their date a literal blast! "What'd you wanna do first Elfie?" she asked while giving a lusty grin. "First, we fart on each other, then we'll both fart together and have our gas spread throughout the house, then we twerk and toot, and finally, the atomic runs!" Stealth Elf explained before Roller Brawl asks "What are the atomic runs?"

"You'll see~" she said before she placed her huge ass on Roller Brawl's face, and began farting violently. Roller moans in ecstasy as she says "Man your farts are so sexy~" "Thanks" The elf said as she smooched her again before their flowers met and began rubbing.

"Okay! Can I fart on you now?" She asked, "Sure" Stealth answered before hey switched places as Roller Brawl then sat on Stealth Elf's face and let out a barrage of farts. Stealth Elf started rubbing herself as she whiffed Roller Brawl's impressively smelly gas. "You like it?" She asked Stealth before she replied "I absolutely love it!"

They both got up and wiggled their asses a little before Stealth said "I always do this in my early morning routine, we're going to slowly sway our butts side to side as we both fart to our heart's desire~" Roller Brawl smiles and loved the idea "That's a lovely idea Elfie, let's do it" she said as they both began slowly swaying their butts while also beginning to fart together. Their combined aroma began spreading throughout the house.

As they were swaying and farting, they decided to continue their conversation. "So what exactly are the atomic runs?" Roller Brawl asked, "I'm glad you asked Roller, the atomic runs are a really warm and strong feeling of really having to take a huge dump, but it can easily clog toilets so it's usually best to do it in a hole or on the ground!" Stealth Elf explained before they both stopped farting and swaying.

"So are the atomic runs next?" She asked Stealth before she responded "Actually we're going to do something else before we do that, do you feel music in your stomach? Because I do~" Both of their stomachs were rumbling rhythmically as Roller said "Yeah, what does it mean?" "It means you and I are going to be letting out tons of musical farts~" She replied before Roller said "Really? Cool, can we sing too?" "Oh you read my mind Bralwy, yes, you and I are going to sing a little tune that we'll make up together as we toot musically, ready?" "Ready!" She exclaimed before Stealth Elf cooed "Let's Toot~" Music began playing in the background as they began shaking their butts to the beat.

Stealth Elf: **I'm American made, Burp-Blast and Cheese, my master taught me boobs from butts...I was born in the forest. Sometimes I have a big butt, when I say that I like to fart, I gotta say it!** *Farts rhythmically to the beat*

Roller Brawl: **I've been eating this food...For a mightly long time, payin' no mind to the growls...Well this tummy's changed, I'm gonna fumigate, boomin' big farts from my behind!** *farts rhythmically with Stealth Elf*

Both: *farting rhythmically together* **Go down, we're gonna poop, don't bother screamin' It's a stinky ass-blast. Look out babe you got your gas-mask on. Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gassy...real gassy...Real Gassy!**

Stealth Elf: **There're new gals in town, they've got high paid friends...thinks they're gonna change history!**

Both: **You think you know them so well, yeah you think they're so swell...But they're just perpetuatin' bustin' potties...Come on now...Go down, we're gonna poop, don't bother screamin' It's a stinky ass-blast. Look out, babe you got your gasmask on. Everybody's lookin' for a way To get real gassy...Real gassy...Real gassy...Real gassy!**

Roller Brawl: **Well, you can say what you want, but you can't say it 'round here, 'cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'...Well I believe we was right when we said you were wrong you didn't like the sound of that, Now did ya?**

Both: **Go down, we're gonna poop, don't bother screamin' It's a stinky ass-blast. Look out, babe you got your gas-mask on. Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gassy!**

Roller Brawl: **Well here we come, and We're so not scared. Got the food in our bellies, got our butts in the air!**

Stealth Elf: **Well look out, take your gas-mask off Everybody's lookin' for a way...**

Both: **To get real gassy, real gassy...Real Gassy...Real Gassy...Real Gassy!** *Both blast a MONSTER fart*

Stealth Elf sighs in relief before she exclaimed "That felt f**king amazing!" As Roller Brawl was waving her hand in the air and replied "You ain't kiddin girl, we ripped a HUGE ONE at the end~" Then suddenly both of their bellies gurgled louder which meant the atomic runs were coming.

Roller Brawl clutches her own butt and says "Oh boy, these are the atomic runs right? what should we do?" "Come with me!" Stealth said as she grabbed Roller's hand and ran to the empty hot tub, then she placed her butt over it. "So you mean?" She asked before Stealth replied "Yep, our very own 'Mud bath!' I usually wallow in regular mud, but sometimes whenever I take a dump I wallow in it and it feels very warm, trust me~"

Roller Brawl grinned and joined Stealth Elf by placing her big butt over the hot tub as well. "Oh boy here it comes!" She exclaimed before they began to unload rapidly and fill up the tub with their shit. Roller Brawl moans as she says "I never knew this would feel soooooo good~!" Stealth Elf moans as well before she replies "I'm glad it does~!"

Then they both stopped as their crap reached the top, although they still had a lot of gas and shit left in their systems. Roller Brawl asked with a grin "Shall we get in?" Stealth Elf answers by dipping in and sighing in relief "So warm~" Roller Brawl gets in as well before replying "Yeah, shall we make bubbles my love?"

Stealth Elf nodded and used her gas to create multiple bubbles in the mud. Roller Brawl did the same before giving a grin and placing her butt against Stealth Elf's butt. This resulted in both of them ripping a huge explosion of farts that also made a lot of heart-shaped bubbles in the mud.

"Phewy that stank!" Roller said as she waved her hand in the air. "I know, It symbolizes our love~" Stealth said before Roller smiles and says "Great idea!" grabs Stealth Elf's butt and cooed "Oh Elfie~" "Oh Roller. Stealth Elf cooed back as she smooches her on the lips. Then both of their stomachs rumbled again which reminded them that they still have more to unload

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Stealth asked with a grin, "You bet I am girl!" She replied as they both stand up a little and put their arms around their backs. "Alright, on the count of three~" she said with a lusty tone before they both cooed "1...2...3~!"

They both began french-kissing while musically farting (the song being "Accidentally In Love") and pooping long and huge, snake-like turds as they both were slowly sinking into the mud, sharing their powerful and stinky love for each other. As they were completely under the mud, the tub began to overflow, but they didn't care they just kept on farting and pooping their butts of as they continued kissing and filling the room with their luscious scent.

Later that night, they were both sleeping together on Stealth Elf's bed, and they were sleeping in a quiet unique position. Roller Brawl was sleeping on top of Stealth Elf and her head was resting on Stealth's butt while Roller's butt was on top of Stealth's head. They were obviously both farting on each other while sleeping, but then Roller Brawl woke up a little bit from Stealth's gas.

"Uh Stealth Elf?" She asked before Stealth Elf woke up as well and responded "Yes?" "Have you been farting in my face all night?" Roller asked her friend, "Yeah, and you've been farting on my head all night~" Stealth responded as Roller farted a little bit and smiled. "Your gas still pretty stinky, how does mine smell?" Stealth asked before she farted again in Roller's face, "Pretty stinky too, but that's only because last night's dinner was good, and so is your big butt~" She responded before they both got up.

"You know Roller Brawl, now that we're both gassy and we're in love, I think we should be a duo of gassy girls who use their gas to their advantage~!" She suggested before Roller got excited and exclaimed "That is a totally awesome idea girl, should we have some kind of cool uniforms?" "Yes, in fact they should be black bikinis that'll be able to show both our buttcheeks and buttcracks~, I'll make them first thing in the morning!" She said as Roller Brawl blushed and smiled with glee.

We now cut back to Stealth Elf narrating on the couch

" _Ah Love, as Roller Brawl and I always say, 'Love Can Stink' anyways these next few chapters will be about an epic first quest that me and Roller Brawl went on together, see ya!"_

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Author's Note

Readers/viewers, I must assure that this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the story's plot and is a brief discussion about many serious things.

If you read the first two chapters of this story you're either thinking "This seems really hot and kinky~," "It's Okay, but could use some work," "Meh, whatever!" or one of those dramatic sayings like "It's disgusting, whoever wrote this should die!" But I want to go over a ton of important things, I know this story contains females who are gassy and take dumps, farting on either men or other gassy women, or even wallowing in their own feces. Yes it does turn me on, but I must tell you all that I never EVER want any of that weird stuff happening to me in real life because I'm not like most of the other fetish people on this site, DeviantArt, or any other site in general. I only use my fetishes for fictional purposes only and I MEAN only.

And before anyone criticizes and makes dramatic assumptions, my only fetishes include females with big butts, gassy females, females wallowing in actual mud (because of mud bath scenes in movies like Shrek 2 for example), and last but not least females taking dumps either in holes, on the ground, or even on someone's body (but definitely not in the mouth because for me that's actually disgusting, no offense to anyone else).

Now some of you probably know that I used to have a DeviantArt account and made both normal and fetish stories, but the stuff I mostly made on there was Minecraft wallpapers and discussion journals. However what I didn't know was that things can get sometimes tough and some people on DA can be pretty ignorant or even rude in general. And the worst part about it is that I usually get myself involved in problems that most of the time aren't even my concern (like if someone is an art thief or not) because for me, getting involved in a situation that I usually shouldn't get involved in will only allow others to say a lot of rude stuff at me. For example someone once told me that just because I'm defending someone or stating something, means I have no common sense. That's really mean and rude if you ask me.

And why did I say I "used to" have a DA account? Because in early February 2018, me and my friend KB, a.k.a KingBilly97, got banned for two reasons 1. Anonymous reporters who act innocent on any website and 2. Something that was pretty much our own faults. Me and KB used to do a lot of girl fart RPs in comments of each other's posts or profiles, and yes after being banned, we both realized what we did was wrong, but all we did was just get carried away because we didn't even know it was against the rules (not everyone in life thinks before they act, that's pretty much why everyone in life makes mistakes).

We tried sending ban appeals to the staff (which was between realized it was our own faults) and unfortunately that didn't work, so we gave up entirely. Besides there are actually some ups and downs of not being on DA, yes KB and miss all our friends and creating all kinds of content on there, but at least we don't have to deal with the chaos that's currently happening on that site.

I sometimes ask myself "why are a lot of people on the internet so judge-mental and rude?" Well the reason is because the internet can be more of an advantage for rude and ignorant people who have nothing else to do with their lives accept insulting people for how they are, what they love, how they act, and even for what they make. And a lot of people on DA tend to make a lot of dramatic and rude statements like "(insert franchise name here) fans are terrible" "they need to die" "fetish art should be removed from DA" and they selfishly report it constantly because they're triggered by it (even if the mature tag is there). Fetish art DOES belong on DA no matter how weird people think it is, it's only personal if it's actually against the rules.

If that wasn't bad enough they also assume things like "those people are retarded" "they don't have feelings" "they're just man-children who stay in their basements all day." That is totally NOT TRUE they've been to other places in the world, heck even I have. However there's really nothing much we can do about it, a lot of ignorant people on the internet tend to discriminate other innocent people for their opinions, quirks, and levels of autism.

Look I'm sorry if I'm sounding offensive, but everyone in life has many different levels of autism, which is also a reason why there are either calm or hyper fans on the internet.

I'm sorry for the rant folks, but there was a lot of anger I needed to get out of my system. Anyways, on this Fanfiction account I have, I will do both normal and fetish stories. Mostly normal stories because I wanna express my true creativity and share new stories or crossovers. And yes I do have a YouTube account as well, but I've had that longer than I've had DA and Fanfiction so I only do normal stuff on YouTube.

And for me, I'm usually someone who may believe in god and the afterlife, but I also believe in freedom of opinions and the one thing I wish for in life is World Peace. And I'm also someone who only makes stuff for the fun of creativity.

Now remember, if anyone judges for the way you are, don't respond to their insults because they're just trying to get a rise out of you and expect you to respond so they can make you feel sad. Don't respond and try to remember that you have good friends, great skills, and ideas that everyone may not like, but will appeal to others. No matter what you are, no matter what you like and don't let like, no matter what you think, know that no one in life is actually normal, everyone in the world is different in their own, little, special, way.

In other words...Let Your Freak Flag fly!


	4. A Punishment from a Gassy Ninja

We return to Stealth Elf, sitting on the couch and is about to speak to the audience

" _Now before I tell you guys about the time me and Roller Brawl went on a quest to save our friends and defeat Gnasty Gnorc, let me tell you about a good friend of mine named Sorcerer SMC and how we eventually fell in love!_ "

It then shows a young man with dark blonde hair, a yellow shirt with the letters 'SMC' in red, light blue jean shorts, and green shoes.

" _He was one of many humans who came from the Reality Universe and decided to live in the Fictional Universe and become heroes. He and I have been on many quests and adventures together. Sometimes he'd save my life and other times I would save his life too. However around mid spring of 2016, there was a time where we became more than friends. Yes I'm bisexual, anyways let's begin this chapter!_ "

April 21st, 2016

In the Summer Forest, SMC was relaxing on a portable recliner couch he brought with him and was eating some gummy lifesavers. With a sigh of relief he says to himself "What a beautiful day it is today...although I am getting a little bored..." He then heard something from the other side of the bushes, it was a horde of sheep. Then SMC gets an idea to scare them away, however he suddenly starts to think that it might be a bad idea. "Come on SMC, what are you thinking? You don't like doing these kinds of harmful pranks!" He said to himself with a concerned look on his face, he looked over at the heard and then said "Alright...I mean it's just a bunch of sheep..."

SMC grabbed a flashlight he brought with him, turned it on, and set it up so that it could shine on a nearby tree, he then began using hands to make a shadow puppet of a dragon growling and roaring. When the horde of sheep saw this they began running away quickly as SMC was giggling to himself. "Now that was classic!" He said to himself before hearing two female voices coming to where the sheep ran away from. One of them was Stealth Elf herself in her usual outfit and the other was an anthropomorphic faun from a world called Avalon, her name was Elora.

"Elenor, did you make sure Moneybag doesn't trick the visitors into paying a toll to come to my land?" Stealth Elf asked as SMC didn't even think twice and decided to do what he did to the sheep on the two girls. "I told him that if he tried to make a toll again, I'll let loose some Gem Lizards to steal his bag of gems." Elenor sneered as she folds her arms. Then they both turned around and saw the dragon-shaped shadow on the tree. SMC began making his fake roaring and growing noises while using his hands to make the Dragon's head look like it was roaring.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" screamed Elenor as Stealth Elf then Elf winched hard and before a fart slipped out of her. "Huh?" SMC softy said to himself as Stealth Elf gave a deep sigh with her cheeks are bright pink as the foul vapor filled in their noses. It reeks rotten beans and cheese and Elora started gagging before fainting. "Oh no...no no no no no no NO!" SMC exclaimed as he saw it was them before he quickly packed his stuff and ran quickly in so much fear. Stealth Elf clutched her dagger hard as her teeth grinned sharply and squints her eyes. "You….shall pay for that!" she hissed.

6:21 PM

At her house, Stealth Elf had finished eating her 5th Magma Burrito then wiped her lips. She stood up and adjusted her pants, allowing it to ride up on her buttcrack then stroke her bubbly ass. "It's time!" she smirked as she felt a lot of gas building up in her bowels. She placed her hands on the table and lift her butt in the air. She ripped a soft fart and sighed gently. Then she starts twerking as her cheeks bounced and bounced by each twerk then gave a slap, jiggling it more. She then grew serious "No time for pleasure. Time for revenge!" frowned Stealth as she went for the door and opened it. She walked out of her house and head down to the forest' plaza where many portals are rested.

Back in another part of the Summer Forest, SMC was watching the sunset. He always enjoys watching it before the day was over, but he was still in fear after what happened earlier. "What have I done? Why did I not think twice before scaring her? WHY DID I EVEN DO THIS TO SUCH A CLOSE FRIEND OF MINE?" He exclaimed while still shaking in fear.

Stealth Elf was hiding in the bushes waiting for the right moment to catch SMC. Then as she jumped out of the bushes, he turned around and screamed in horror as she caught his head in a headlock with her legs, did the scissor-flip, and slammed SMC on the ground. "OW! What-Mmff!" She then dragged his head in as she placed her bubble butt on his face. She panted heavily as her bowel reached to the climax then she start pushing it hard and her anus expanded, prepare to "blow a kiss".

Stealth's butt let out a strong, short burst of fart on SMC's face, causing his nose to burn and his eyes watering. "W-Whoa! Man, Stealth! What was that for!? Ack….it reeks of beans and cheese!" complained SMC as he tried to break free. "That was for humiliating me!" she grinned seductively as she shoves his head deeper in her crack. She start panting as her gas cramp grew painful then she let loose a barrage of farts.

"Oh god! That's-*coughs* MY EYES!..." gasped SMC. "Watch out….. It's a nasty one…" panted Stealth then she took a deep breath and push harder. She let out a splattering fart that last 30 seconds and SMC start swinging his arms and legs about, muffling in agony. Suddenly Stealth's stomach start bubbling ferociously and she gave a hidden grin as she stood up and slammed her butt down, crushing his face and she felt something ready to push through her butthole. She then let out 3 booming farts that echoed throughout the entire Summer Forest.

"Aaaahhhhh~..." Stealth Elf gave a deep sigh of relief as the whole trees around them, as well as the grass and flowers, died by her multiple explosive farts. SMC stopped fighting and she knew he's unconscious. She released him from her grapple and stood up, turned around and gazed at the knocked-out young man with amusement. "That's what you get for embarrassing me." she said as she turned around and left, her bubble butt jiggled with a toot as she walked away. "What...the Hell...have I done?..." He softly said to himself as he was still a little dizzy from Stealth Elf's gas.

The next day, April 22nd 2016, 6:00 AM

Stealth Elf woke up from her bed, completely naked as she stretched her arms out and sighed as she felt more gas bubbling in her bowels. "Must've been last night's dinner along with what I had before my revenge. Gotta let some loose…." she said as she kicked the blanket aside, stood up and bend over as she spread her buttcheeks. She let out 3 toots "Ahhh~!" she sighed as she stood up and walked toward the mirror. She turned around and show off her sexy, bubbly ass. She grabbed her buttcheeks with her hands, spread and lifted them up as she gave a grunt before letting out a huge one.

"OOOH! That's good~!" she sighed with a sexy smile. Then began to hum as she start twerking her ass in a circular, sexual manner. She ripped several farts and she hummed a gentle hum as she enjoys the pleasure of her butt blowing an evening's worth of Magma Burritos. She moaned and sighed in relief as she kept ripping nasty farts then she felt a sharp pain in her anus and she grabbed her ass-cheek. "Oh! Ow…. Ooh~! This is a big one…." moaned Stealth as she rubbed her ass then her stomach growled loudly and she decide to then give a push.

Stealth Elf unleashed a massive fart blast that consumed her bedroom with thicc, green gas clouds. Stealth gave a deep moan of lust and pleasure then whiff her fart, which she didn't completely mind the smell. "Phew! It reeks~!" she sighed deeply as she rubbed her butt gently. She went to the living room to begin her morning routine.

She then heard the door got knocked several times. Stealth Elf sighed in annoyance as she thought she told all the other female Skylanders that she is doing her routine from 6:00 to 11:00 am and it's barely 8:03. She stood up, walked toward the door and open it. "Look, I thought I—SMC?" exclaimed Stealth Elf in surprise. Morning, Stea—WAAH! B-B-BAZOOKA!" exclaimed SMC as blood squirts from his nose. Stealth glanced at her chests and saw her whole body exposed so she quickly dash back inside and zip back out with a brown bikini that able to show both her buttcheeks and buttcrack. SMC recovered and blushed at her boobs but he's calm now.

"Listen… I'm terribly sorry for scaring you Stealth Elf . What I did was wrong and rude…I didn't know it was you I was scaring so...Here's a little gift to make it up for you." SMC said as he held up a wrapped XXL Magma Burrito as Stealth Elf gasps. "Oh, SMC…" she said as she grabbed the burrito. "Apologize declined." she giggled as she unwrapped the Magma Burrito XL and start chewing it.

W-What?!" baffled SMC as she finished eating and grabbed his shirt. Then she dragged him inside, locked the door then plant a wet kiss on his lip. "What was that?" He asked his Elven friend. "SMC, I love you but don't scare me like that again." she said before SMC asked "Wait a minute...you actually love me...like more than a friend?..." "Yep~ You hungry?" she asked. SMC nodded as he's hungry.

In the kitchen, Stealth Elf started cooking some pancakes for SMC and some breakfast burritos for herself. SMC doesn't seem to mind seeing Stealth Elf dressed in a bikini and enjoy the way her butt bounced as she walks. She gave a hidden grin and ripped a silent fart. SMC whiffed it and coughed only a little bit. "Silent but deadly?" he asked. "That's right~!" she winked as she began shaking her butt as the hissing sound continues while she moaned gently. SMC didn't completely mind the smell of her gas now, he was starting to get used to it

Stealth Elf finished cooking and served the meal on the plate to SMC. "Thanks…" he blushed as he held up a small jug of syrup and poured some on his pancakes, then used the knife to cut it in small triangular piece, stabbed it with his fork and ate it. "Hmm... You a good cook, Stealth." he compliments her.

"Thank you." she smiled softly as she served herself then she sat down on the table. She began pigging out on her burritos as SMC was surprised that he's not the only quick eater. Few minutes later, SMC wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Thanks for the breakfast." he said. "You are wel-" She said before her statement got interrupted as she farted a little. "Oops..." she blushed with a giggle as she fanned her butt. "I think the burritos are finally kicking in. Lemme just…" Stealth lifted her legs up and spread them before farting again.

"Ahhh!" she sighed as she closed her legs and turned over, aiming her ass at SMC. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Please tell me. Do you like my butt?" asked Stealth Elf as she rubbed her butt softly and gave a wink. "Yes, yes I do, it's big, plump, and might I say, sexy~" he smiled, nosebleeding at her ass. "And gassy?" she asked as she farted a chain fart. "Yes!" he blushed heavily. "Want a deep whiff?" she asked, blinking her eyes in lustful way. "Y-Yeah!" blushed SMC. "Can you handle it?" she asked as she jiggled her bubble butt.

"...Yes!" he nodded as he got down on his knees and start nuzzling her butt then kissed it softly. Stealth Elf gave a smile and start pushing the gas that had formed in her bowel from the meals and started farting on his face. SMC coughed a bit but he then sniffed them up from every corner of her butts. He sighed and coughed again.

"Well?" she asked. "I am starting to get used to it." he said as he kissed her left cheek while she giggled softly as she stroke SMC's head then she farted several bits on his face. SMC rose up, wrapped his arms around her and start kissing her neck then bite her softly. Stealth Elf gave a moan of pleasure as SMC move away and sees she has a bite mark on her neck. She felt a rumble in her belly and SMC quickly shove his nose into her crack and she started farting for 10 seconds.

They then gazed at each other's eyes for a brief moment then they both asked in unison. "Wanna make out in bed?" before blushing to see they both have the same idea. SMC picked Stealth Elf up with her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to her bedroom. As he sat down on her bed, Stealth Elf started kissing SMC again with deep passion and SMC slowly placed his hands on her butt and start squeezing it.

"Ahhh! Ugh..." she grunted as she fart a SBD, except she kept forcing it out at full force that SMC heard the hissing and start sniffing it up. "Phew! Nice one, Stealth. You dirty girl." he cooed. "Silent But Deadly." she said, quoting her catchphrase. "Think you can do it again?" he asked. "Definitely, do you mind if we could both get naked?" She said before SMC responded "Not at all, I'd love to see your bare butt~"

She grinned as they both took each other's clothes off. Stealth Elf then aimed her butt at SMC and began twerking while tooting musically. "Woah! I didn't know you could do that Elfie!" He said in surprise before she giggled and responded "It's a gift for a gassy girl like me~" as she continued farting and twerking before she saw his erection and grinned even more.

"I think your 'little friend' likes my farts~ what'd you say I give you a gassy buttjob~" she said before SMC asked "What is that?" "You're about to find out~" she responded as she got closer to him, and then placed his erection between her buttcheeks. Then she began rubbing her butt up and down on it while farting even more, causing SMC to moan in pleasure. "I never knew this would feel so good!" He said while moaning as Stealth Elf replied "I'm glad you liked it!" Then SMC gasps before j*zzing a little. Stealth Elf felt it and asked "Are you okay?" "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it-" he responded before she then puts her index finger on his lips as she said "Don't worry about it, it's natural~" SMC smiled with relief before they began making out again while Stealth Elf began jiggling her butt and ripping some more farts.

10:00 AM

SMC and Stealth Elf were taking a nap in the bed and they were both nude. Stealth Elf woke up and gazed at SMC, who woke up as well as they both shared their kiss. Stealth Elf stood up and began to ask him. "Did you enjoy the start of our fun?" she asked. "Of course. You are very beautiful, Stealth. And I love dat ass." he smiled. "I am very glad that you enjoyed it. I love you." she whispered. "I love you too." he smiled as he kissed her.

Then she got another idea as she asks "Have you ever taken a mud bath before?" "No, but I've always wanted to." He responds. Stealth Elf then grabbed his arm and began dragging him. "Whoa! Hey! Where are we going?" He asked before they went to the front yard as SMC saw a gigantic mud pit. "My goodness...it's so big and beautiful..." SMC exclaimed in so much amazement.

"Yep, and it's nice and warm for the both of us~" she said in a kinky tone as she stepped into the mud while SMC followed her in. "Man, this really is warm, you still got more gas Elfie?" He asked. "Yes I have tons more~" she gave a big push and created multiple bubbles. "Hehehe... I love you." she kissed SMC and he kissed her back. She then placed his erection between her buttcheeks again and began giving him another buttjob, only this time it was both gassy and muddy. She continued doing this for 3 minutes until SMC asked "How about some butt 'work?' a slam jam~"

"Ooh~! Do it!" she cooed as SMC grabbed her muddy butt, spread the cheeks and shove his erection into her butthole. SMC started humping Stealth Elf as Stealth Elf began to gasp and moan, ripping tons of farts on his boner. SMC started panting as they started speeding up and continued pumping harder and harder. "I…I'm almost reaching climax." grunted SMC. "Me too!" moaned Stealth Elf as her bowel started rumbling and all the gas head for her anus and let's just say, she had 'more than gas' coming. "'Come' with me…" she plead. "Okay…. Ready?" They continue pumping harder and harder until they finally they climax as Stealth Elf farted and even pooped on SMC so much.

"AAAAHH! THAT FELT SO GOOD!" screamed Stealth Elf as she finished her endless farts and poop, she saw and noticed what she did before she said "Oops, sorry about that, I tend to poop a lot too, especially when doing what we just did~" "It's fine Elfie, That was awesome!" exclaimed SMC. After that they cleaned themselves off with buckets of water, went inside to shower and clean themselves off even more for a few minutes and began putting their normal clothes back on.

"Now remember SMC, you're allowed to tell everyone about our relationship, but not the whole gas part." Stealth Elf said "Got it!" He responded before he then asked her "When do you think we could meet each other again?" "Maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow night?" She suggested. "That's a great idea!" He exclaimed before Stealth Elf hugged and kissed him one last time before she says "I love you~"

"I love you too" he replied. She then exited her house first to meet up with her good friend Roller Brawl. "So you ready for some shopping girl?" She asked before Stealth Elf responded "HELL YEAH RB!" She said as they began walking down the bridges. Stealth Elf turned over her shoulder and see SMC, fully-dressed, running down the opposite bridge and wave good-bye to his favorite elf. She smiled before Roller Brawl leaned against her, with their breasts pressed each other. "A lot of the other girls have been saying things about your hips and butt being bigger, is that true?" She asked. "Well it's a long story, I'll tell you as we're on our way." She smiled

Then it cuts back to Stealth Elf on the couch

" _So that's how SMC and I fully fell in love, and yes I am bisexual. Now the next two chapters will be how Roller Brawl met SMC and an example of what we can both do to him during special dates~_ "

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Ninjini's Training

_"Welcome to Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen, well actually Chapter 5 if you count SMC's little Author's Note after Chapter 2. Anyhow, this chapter takes place right after chapter 2 and will show how me and Roller Brawl got our signature bikinis, and how Ninjini helped train us, especially Roller Brawl, to use our gas as a powerful defense mechanism, anyways enjoy the chapter~!"_

December 3rd, 2016, 7:00 AM. Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl were both sleeping in bed together completely naked and still happily dreaming about all the sexy fun they had last night. Then Stealth Elf's alarm goes off, playing the song "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows, before Stealth Elf woke up and pressed the stop button. Then with both a yawn and a smile she said to Roller Brawl, "Good morning~!" Then Roller Brawl woke up as well and replied "Morning Elfie~" before she looked at the clock and gasped in shock as she exclaimed "Awwww shit! We're late for the academy-"

However, Stealth Elf then put her index finger on Roller's lips as she responded "Whoa whoa whoa Brawly~ there's no need for going to the academy today~." Roller Brawl gave a confused face before asking "What'd you mean girl?" before Elfie grinned and asked "Remember when we talked about becoming a powerful duo of gassy girls who use their gas to their advantage~?""Yeah!" Roller Brawl replied before Stealth Elf continued her statement, "Well, if we ARE gonna become one, we're gonna need someone to train us in the ways of using our farts as a defense mechanism. And I know just the person who can~"

Roller Brawl then grinned before her bubble butt ripped a wet fart. She blushed and cupped her anus as wet fart ripples out. Stealth grabbed Roller's hand and pull it away as she press her drooling tongue and lick it slowly. "Mmmmph~!" Roller held her mouth shut to keep her moan from escaping but was unable to prevent her butt from ripping a huge fart into Stealth's mouth. She swallowed the foul methane and slurp her lips. "Tasty~." She cooed."Thanks." Roller replied before she felt her belly groaning and splashing. She clutches her cheeks and spread them before squirting some poop at Stealth Elf.

Driven by lust, Stealth wiped her face off then gently pressed her flower on Roller's squirting ass, pounding her with love. "Oh~! Harder~, harder~!" begged Roller. "Shit more, baby~! Give me your morning mud~!" panted Stealth. They kept on for 5 minutes until climaxing. They exchange kisses and Roller Brawl smiled. "Let's go naked." "Oh you naughty girl~!" sneered Stealth. They first took showers to wash off love juice and scat before they both got into Stealth Elf's vehicle, The Stealth Stinger, and were on their way to meet up with Stealth Elf's friend/teacher, Ninjini.

Ninjini was wearing a purple/pinkish robe and was brushing her hair before she saw the two girls entering in butt naked and gasped before she said with so much glee, "Stealth Elf! So good to see you again. Oh and Roller Brawl, what brings you and Elfie here to my humble home?" "Well I'm glad you asked Master, because yesterday Roller Brawl discovered my bubble butt and my passion for being gassy~. However she got a little injured from falling over so I took her to my place to heal her. Then when she confessed her feelings for me, I felt so happy, like I never have before, so I cooked 50 Magma Burritos for each of us for dinner and, let's just say we both fell madly in love and had such a flatulent night~!" Stealth Elf explained to her master.

Ninjini was amazed at this story and hugged them both before she exclaimed "I'm so proud for both of you!" Before putting them down and asking "Is that why you two are here and naked?" "Why yes it is girl!" Roller exclaimed before Elfie added on to her statement "And you see, last night we also talked about becoming a duo and using our gas as a power/defense mechanism against enemies. Do you think you could train us in the ways of that?" Ninjini then grinned before she replied "I think that's a great idea Stealth Elf, but first..." as she then snapped her fingers before a puff of magic smoke appeared, giving Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl new bikinis.

As the smoke disappeared, Ninjini showed the two girls their new bikinis by pulling out a mirror and showing it on their reflection. Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl were amazed for how their bikinis looked. Stealth Elf's bikini was brown and had some green markings on it to represent the Life Element, and Roller Brawl's bikini was black and had some purple markings on it to represent the Undead Element. But best of all, both of their bikinis' panties were able to expose both their buttcheeks and buttcracks.

"I'm impressed Master, you really went all out on choosing the colors and design for these, I did have an idea to have both of our bikinis be black, but this is even more awesome!" Stealth Elf said before Ninjini replied "Yeah, the different colors and markings would make more sense. Anyways..." she then snaps her fingers again before a huge plate with tons of hot Magma Burritos appear magically on a table nearby, she then continued her statement "Fuel up girls, because we've got a ton of training to do~!" Elfie and Roller grin at each other before making a beeline to the table and gorging on all the delicious Magma Burritos so that they could have plenty of gas.

The scene shows Ninjini, Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl in a special room which was soundproof and reinforced. Ninjini opened her robe and revealed her identical bikini set except hers are blue with Magic element marking. "Whoa…" The girls blushed at the Magic Giant's tremendous assets and she smiled timidly. "Thanks. Now, here's the first technique of farting. This one is call Fart Cushion." Ninjini conjure test dummies and sexually sat on the dummy's face. "First you pin the opponent down and sit on their face. Make sure their face is in your buttcrack." She sexually shove the dummy's face further in her buttcrack. "If you felt their nose poking at your anus, you got them. Just pretend you're on a toilet and let loose~!" With a grunt, Ninjini ripped a fart bomb on the dummy, echoing the room.  
"Whoa! I didn't know she can fart like that!" Stealth gasped.

"Hmm~, imagine if we whiff it." Roller grin naughtily. "I'll show you I can do in bed~." Ninjini winked at them as she ripped another bomb. "Ohh, that's good. Now you try." Ninjini watched as the couple practice the Fart Cushion. Stealth nailed it while Roller struggle to shove it right. She tried again the 3rd time and succeeded. "Next is the Booty Slam. It's not a fart attack but it's useful if you're empty. You girls need training on toughening up your butt first." On cue, Ninjini had the two do Butt Endurance Training, such as shuffling across the floor with their butt 5 laps, endure 100 spankings from Ninjini and sitting on the cactuses 10 times, all without farting. It was very hard in these 5 hours but the spanking arouse them and even climax, marking their new bikinis filled with love juice. The stomachs growls with gas as they sat the cactus a lot. Soon, their butts are tougher and resilient but still super jiggly and Extra Thicc.

"Okay. Bend over, tighten your ass and jump back." Ninjini did that and launch herself toward the dummy and smashed her ass at its face, sending it flying into the wall. "You can pair up with Fart Cushion." She did Booty Slam again, pushed the dummy down and unloaded a huge, bubbly fart. "Ahhh~. Try it now… Ugh… *blllaaarrpp* Oh my big, fat butt." She spank her huge ass with lust. Stealth and Roller practices the Booty Slam. They missed several times but eventually they nailed it and finally farted, engulfing themselves in stink.

"Next is Gas Blast. This is one is actually easy to pull off because it's basically letting out a huge fart but against enemies. Observe." Ninjini shows her huge, bubble butts at Stealth and Roller then twerks it very fast, making it bounce uncontrollably then her stomach makes a huge gurgling sound echoes the room. The girls braced themselves then Ninjini aimed her ass at 10 dummies and unleashed a massive fart that blew them away like a rocket.  
"Whoa!" gasped the girls in awe and lust. Ninjini grope her butt sexually as she stood up.  
"Now you try." She winked. Ninjini watched with lust as the girls began twerking as fast and sexual as they can, building up a lot of gas. Rather then aiming at the dummy, they aimed at their master and unloaded twin fart cannon. Ninjini withstood it but she whiffed deeply and moaned as she loved the smell. Her stomach gurgles and felt a sharp pain in her anus.  
She moaned louder and ripped a heavy fart that stained her panties then climax it with love juice. Ninjini smiled as the girls turned to see.

"Sorry." Stealth blushed. "It's okay. It was made for that. Now Gas Flight." She said.  
"Gas Flight?" asked Roller "It's a technique where you squat and fart so much to lif yourselves off the ground. You can fly with your own farts." The Magic Giantess explained. Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl practice that move and failed a bit at first, but succeeded when Ninjini showed them how to do it right. She eventually taught the two moves they already know which include Toots of Love (where they sway their butts slowly while letting out long farts that spread throughout an entire area) and Musical Toots (where they let out some music-sounding farts).

After all the training, Ninjini said "Very impressive girls, very impressive!" "We're glad you think you think so Master." Elfie said before her master replied "But there's still one more move you'll need to demonstrate, take off your bikinis and then I'll tell you what it is!" "Yes Master~!" They Both said in unison before stripping their new bikinis off and leaning in. Ninjini began whispering to them what the powerful move was, then two girls both grinned as Stealth Elf replied "I love it~" before Roller Brawl also replied "It's both sexy and seems powerful!" Then both of the girls shout in unison "Let's do it~!" Ninjini became a little excited and said "This is gonna be fun to watch." Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl began slowly swaying their huge butts side to side while repeating the phrase "Love, Warmth, Stink~!" As a few seconds were going by, the swaying and repeating kept getting faster and faster until they both stopped and pointed their thicc asses at the practice dummies before they shouted "DOUBLE MEGA GAS BLAST!" Their butts then glowed with a green light before they both let out a huge, echoing, combo fart blast that spread throughout the entire area.

Ninjini clapped her hands so much as she shouted "That's my girls! Way to go!" They both smiled as Stealth Elf said "Thank you Master! We really appreciate it~!" Ninjini replies to her, "I think you're both ready, if any force of evil stands in your way, don't just use your regular attacks, use your gas~" Roller Brawl then shouted "You know we will baby!" "Ugh!" Stealth gasped in pain as her stomach makes a huge gurgling sound and ripped deep sharts, reeking rotten smell. "Oh no… the Atomic Runs…" she cooed. "Elfie!" Roller exclaimed reaching out to her, but Stealth pushed her back as she squatted over. "Bombs away~! AAAARHHH~!" Stealth scream like she's climaxing as her anus erupted with gigantic fart for 10 seconds before long and huge, snake-like turds rapidly pushed out of her anus, each are 5 ft thick and 10 yards long, and they're bigger then her own anus. She kept pooping them into a big pile for 2 minutes. She pushed a last one out and sighed in love as she turned to see her pile.

"Ahhh~, that was good… Sorry, Mistress… I had to...to…" her stomach roars again and she readied her ass as it squirts out a huge spray of liquid turds, bigger then her ass. "POOOOOP!" She squeal like she came as she poop for another 2 minutes. Roller Brawl and Ninjini were in awe and played their flowers and tits in love. Once Stealth finished, Roller grabbed her cheeks and smooch her lips passionately. "That was beautiful." Roller cooed."Thanks." Stealth smiled before continuing her statement "Although I don't think I'm finished yet...looks like Ninjini's Magma Burritos are taking a HUGE advantage to me..."

Roller's stomach began gurgling as well before she replied "Me too girl...how about we both poop together as we kiss~" Stealth Elf snickered and replied "Oh you dirty girl~" before turning to her master and asking "You don't mind if our poop floods the training room do you master?" "Oh I don't mind at all girls, I will admit, it was really hot seeing you poop like that Eflie, and I'd love to see you and Roller Brawl do what she said you're about to do~" Ninjini replies as she winks. Stealth and Roller hold hands as they gaze into each other's eyes as both of their stomachs grumble loudly before Stealth Elf says "Alright on the count of 3..."

Then they both say in a lusty tone "1...2...3~!" Before they immediatley pressed against each other's lips and began french-kissing as their thicc booties began squirting out huge, liquid turds that began spreading throughout the training room. As Ninjini was watching this, she began playing with her flower and boobs again as she was turned on by what she was seeing. After pooping and making out for 2 hours, Stealth Elf and Roller Brawl take a shower to clean themselves off and put their new bikinis back on as Ninjini is back in her robe. Stealth Elf programmed her Stealth Stinger to go on autopilot mode and fly back to their home because she and Roller Brawl now know that they can use their gas to fly anywhere they want. Elfie bows to Ninjini and says "Goodbye Master Ninjini, we'll see you next time~"

Ninjini smiled and replied, you too girls!" The two girls then hold hands and grunt before they began farting so much, it lifts them off the ground as they start flying back home. In the front yard of their home, the two girls were relaxing in Stealth Elf's huge mud pit (actual mud this time) and were sighing in relief as they were letting out tons of flatulent bubbles. Roller looks over at Stealth and asks "Are you sure using our gas and shit as powers isn't gonna make us a laughin' stock Elfie?" Stealth Elf then wraps her arms around her and replies "No need to worry Brawly, even if the guys DID laugh at us, we will keep going and be ourselves~" Roller Brawl felt better before they both began making out again as they each felt their stomachs rumbling. "I think I'm gonna fart~" Stealth cooed as Roller quietly replied in a lusty tone "Me too~" as their butts rose out of the mud a bit before they both grunted and began farting endlessly while still kissing each other as their foggy green gas clouds began spreading throughout Stealth Elf's front yard

We now cut back to Stealth Elf narrating on the couch

 _"Such an interesting origin story huh, anyhow there will be a quest that Roller Brawl and I will go on, but who knows when that will be posted, anyhow see you next time fellas~"_


End file.
